vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cybersaur
Summary Cybersaur was a United Nations-built robot dinosaur who appeared in the first story arc of Dark Horse Comics' Godzilla, King of the Monsters series. After a failed attempt by G-Force to lure a poisoned Godzilla out of Canada, the order was sent by Colonel Cameron to activate Cybersaur, a powerful machine created by G-Force and the U.N. in preparation of Godzilla's eventual return. Challenging Godzilla, the mechanical defender unloaded its arsenal at the King of the Monsters, but it wasn't enough. A blow to the head from Godzilla's tail caused massive damage within the robot's cockpit, killing one of its pilots, and the golden mech was blown off its feet by Godzilla's atomic ray. A kick to the head as Godzilla passed by inflicted even more internal damage. Eventually, G-Force was able to repair Cybersaur and sent it to engage Godzilla once again. This time the mech fared much better than it did before, assaulting Godzilla with its firepower before activating the G-Buster, Cybersaur's ultimate weapon. One blast from the G-Buster was all it took to send Godzilla falling to the ground, apparently dead. Later on, when the space monster Bagorah arrived on Earth, Cybersaur was sent to intercept him. A single blast from Cybersaur's laser cannons was enough to send the giant bat screaming into the ocean. The next night, Bagorah returned, but Cybersaur had been refitted with a Sonic Disruptor to disorient the beast. Unfortunately, it only had a temporarily effect on Bagorah, who attacked Cybersaur with a flying headbutt, sending the machine crashing onto its back. Attacked by its foe's teeth and talons, the mechanical marvel was damaged beyond repair. As Godzilla and Bagorah duked it out in Vancouver, Cybersaur erupted into a ball of fire, never to see combat again. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Cybersaur Origin: Godzilla Gender: N/A Age: Unknown Classification: Giant Mech Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Large Size (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Carries a variety of weapons, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Stealth Mastery, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Resistance to Radioactivity, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Its laser cannons contained enough power to kill the weakened Godzilla and pose a considerable threat to Bagorah ) Speed: Superhuman travel, reactions with Supersonic attack speed (Scaling from Godzilla) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Tanked Godzillas Atomic Breath without serious damage) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: *Eight missiles launchers on its shoulders *Laser cannons mounted in its wrists and mouth, as well as its shoulders *It could also constantly emit an electric field which absorbed enemy attacks *Sonic Disruptor *G-Buster Intelligence: Above Average. (Piloted by highly trained humans) Weaknesses: It can be noted that Cybersaur was still in its late maintenance and development stages when it went into battle against Godzilla Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Laser cannons:' Cybersaur can unleash a devastating beam of energy from its mouth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Tier 7 Category:Godzilla Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Immortals